creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
THE WITCH ON THE FARM
Hee-Hee, hello Kiddies. Welcome to the THIRTEENTH EDITION OF CREEPS CASTLE! I just was busy checking out the ol' farm. The crops have really GROAN this FEAR heh-heh-heh-heh. Speaking of farms, here's a tale of terror, about a haunted one... It was back in October of 1827, that there was a farm up, in New England, where a young farmer was chopping some wood, with an axe. A young boy was walking from the barn, carrying a bucket of milk. "Jacob, come here me Son please!" the young farmer called to the boy. The boy did. "It 'tis about time to learn how to chop wood me boy" Jacob's father said to him. "Yes Father" Jacob said, putting down the bucket of milk. That night, young Jacob was upstairs in his bedroom of the farmhouse, when he sat up in bed, seeing a figure outside his window. It was an apparition of a young girl. The ghost wore a purple dress and bonnet, having dark-skin and glowing-white lips. Jacob looked into her glowing-white eyes and screamed in fright. The phantom screeched in a high-pitched tone, that seemed to echo and disappeared. That next morning, Jacob walked out to the barn, among the chickens in the barnyard. He entered the barn and shined a lit-lantern around in the darkness. As he moved passed the cows and horses, he shined his lit-lantern on a figure in the coner of the barn. It was a skeleton in a purple dress and bonnet, sitting against the barn-wall. Jacob screamed out, seeing the corpse. "That twas me, Jacob!" a little girl's voice called to him. Jacob gasped and shined his lit-lantern onto the spirit of the young girl who he saw the night before. She stood holding an iron-pot of green-liquid. "I apologize for frightening ye, Jacob. I am now a phantom. I lived on this farm forty long years ago, but died of pneumonia, right over there in that corner. Me Mother and Father moved on with me Brother!" "Me Mother was a witch and taught me to be one also!" the ghost of the girl explained to young Jacob. "Here 'tis me soup of incense and other magical-ingrediients that we used. It shall make you hop and jump over buildings!" the ghost of the witch told Jacob. She handed him the pot and grinning, made black-slime ooze out of her mouth, as she screeched again, in the same high-pitched tone, vanishing. Young Jacob screamed again, sipping some of the magical-soup out of the little iron-pot. He went outside, blew out his lantern and magically-jumped over the barn. As the boy turned around and looked in a barn-window, he saw the ghostly-witch again, smiling out, at him, vanishing once more revealing her dead-skeleton to peer out the window. Young Jacob sure got a JUMP-START on the farm eh, kiddies? He surely BRIGHTENED THE GIRL'S SPIRIT! Ha-Ha! Well, the next time he goes into the barn, he will have to decide WITCH chore to do hee-hee-hee!